What the F Did I Do Last Night?
by Jav-chan
Summary: One thing was for sure, when everything was said and done, that there were worse ways for a girl to wake, hungover. At least she hadn't been caught necking with her brother like Allen and Celena.
1. Eep

This drabble is the sad victim of watching Eurotrip one too many times and incorportating certain elements into the clichéd drunk, New Year's Even part. Enjoy.

**Warning: Lemon and citrus, oh my.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**What the Fuck Did I Do Last Night?"**

_With the alcohol burning in her veins she wasn't quite sure of the frenzied way she moved as he pressed his hot lips to her bare collar bone. She was well aware of the drunken singing of Auld Lang Syne just beyond the partially closed the door of the bedroom that there were currently occupying and knew that she should have been a little concerned at the possibility that someone would drunkenly stumble into the room, thinking it was available, but…it was really…_

_Oh…by Esca—Oh Escaflowne!_

_She gave up trying to form any type of coherent thought or try to string together actual _words _to voice her concern, when that tongue and­—Oh God—those teeth nipped at her sensitive skin. She was hardly even aware of the slight chill in the room that made her breasts tighten and certainly didn't notice just when exactly her shirt had been removed._

_It was hardly anytime at all before she was reduced to a moaning, whimpering pile of goo. Her slender fingers wrapped around his muscled biceps and she was unable to do anything but _feel.

_As he slid into her, she broke apart at the sensations and could only wonder—by the battle god—how such an arrogant man could be so talented. It felt as if his mouth was in two different places at once. _

"_Oh, God!"_

XXX

Hitomi knew that something was more then just slightly amiss when she woke up the following morning—her head pounding something fierce—when instead of the low, soothing chorus of Adiemus that served as her alarm clock she was instead woken by an ungodly, blaring curse of a sound. Her hand reached nothing but fabric, and she groaned. Bloody hell, if she was on this side of the bed then that meant most of the covers were thrown off. Giving a sound that was a cross between a groan and a moan, she buried her head into the pillow and tried to shut the horrid beeping alarm and the insistent pounding that was the result of too much to drink.

"Looks like the princess is awake." It was only then, when she could feel a source of heat that had nothing to do with the blankets and realized that the persistent alarm had finally stopped she actually registered the strong arm that was wrapped all too securely around her waist. It was only when she pulled rather firmly against a strong body—_Well, _she thought, _it looks like someone is happy to see me—_that she also became aware of the body heat coming from the other side of her.

_Oh. Good. God._

When she looked over at recognized the messy silver hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin with tiny criss-crossing scars that her brain promptly went and died. As the vice captain of the county kendo team, Dilandau Albatou was fairly well built matched alongside a honed temper, and was quite frequently a victim of the damnable gossip mills. Personally, Hitomi had always thought him to be a bit scrawny and there was an oddness about him that she couldn't quite name. It had nothing to do with the madness that was rumored to be inherent in his Zaibachian bloodline, but it was rather something that could be more than a little uncomfortable.

She knew that he was a hot-blooded male, and had been a victim of his groping on more then one occasion. The rumors in the Gaean Institution for Academnce was that he was the only one who could possibly try to compete with Allen for the role of most arrogant tail chaser. Having knowing him since the Albatou had left the disease ridden lands of Zaibach to settle in one of the border towns that separated Fanelia from Asturia she knew that Dilandau was quite gifted in sating certain…hungers.

However, she didn't think either Allen or Dilandau came close to being the most arrogant man in the Institution.

"Shut up."

Those strong fingers flexed against the soft skin of her flat, and quite bare, stomach. Blunt nails scraped lightly against her skin and she had to bite hard on her lip to keep from moaning at the sensation that left her skin tingling.

Even as something hard pressed against her thigh Hitomi found herself really not wanting to look up, and the heated, almost amused, look in Dilandu's eyes certainly was not helping. Quite frankly she wanted to do nothing but shriek and wrap the blankets around her until every inch of skin was hidden from those leering eyes, but that firm hand was quite effectively preventing her from moving.

She really hoped that the calloused pads of those fingers had nothing to do with kendo.

It was with great reluctance and fighting off the butterfly feeling in her belly that Hitomi was able to force herself to look up at the man who held her. When he was glowering at Dilandau.

_Oh, bloody hell._

She didn't care if Millerna was royalty or not she was going to _kill_ that blonde twit the next time she saw her. Both her and Allen, although she had little to almost no contact with the Asturian princess's on again, off again, lover last night she had a suspicion that both of those two were the cause of her current situation.

In an attempt to fight off the growing panic that was building in her chest—and rather thankful that she had a thin sheet to preserve some of her modesty—Hitomi allowed herself to study his face.

Those cinnamon-brown eyes were dark and fairly murderous, and she rather hated herself for the sudden urge to brush away the unruly dark bangs that fell over his face. She had to curl her hands into fists to resist the urge.

Of all the people it had to be, why was it Van Fanel?

The second heir to the Fanelian throne and one of the most arrogant men she had ever met. There were times that she fancied that he considered himself to be her own personal stalker. She had never had any illusions about his intentions. After all he was nothing more then a spoilt, prideful prince, and she had wounded that pride during his first day at the institution.

He had sought to make her life hell ever since then, and Hitomi wasn't quite certain how it was that she suddenly found herself in his bed.

Just how drunk had she been last night?

Van looked down at her, and her breath caught when the _thing_ poking at her incessantly seemed to grow…harder.

She didn't need to look in a mirror to know that her face was scarlet.

"I don't know about you," Dilandau's purring voice jolted Hitomi out of her embarrassment. Her skin tingled ever so slightly at the sensuous way he was caressing the sheets, "but I had quite a bit of fun last night."

She shivered and was suddenly very grateful for Van's presence even though she had no bloody clue how she was going to be able to face him after this.

"Shall we continue?" His eyes were predatory and both Hitomi and Van shivered in a way that had nothing to do with desire.

* * *

This is probably as close to a lemon as I have ever gotten. I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Please be so kind as to leave contribution by clicking on the button below.


	2. Hangover

**Um…not quite sure how to defend this one.** **I blame it completely on watching Eurotrip one too many times. Especially on that one scene…you **_**know **_**the one. It involves absinthe. Chugging down a whole bottle and dealing with the…uh…aftereffects.**

**Warning: Fair amount of Allen bashing and another reason why you should not drink alcohol excessively.**

**I apologize to any and everyone who is offended by this. Read at your own risk.**

**

* * *

**

**Hangover**

**

* * *

**

Celena Schezar always thought herself to be a highly intelligent person. She thought things through, and never acted hastily. This was especially true when compared to her lecherous twin brother. Curling a lock of silvery blonde hair around her finger, she studied her reflection.

The woman that was staring back at her was certainly not one that looked very intelligent. The woman staring back at her looked like someone who had consumed a sickeningly excessive amount of alcohol and been rather thoroughly ravished.

Her stomach churned unpleasantly at the thought.

Her eyes were red and bleary, and her normally pale skin was more than a little blotchy. Her head pounded something terrible and for a moment Celena was quite convinced that she saw stars. Moaning, she lay her forehead down on the small silk pillow that she had placed on her vanity for such a purpose.

She still couldn't believe what she did last night.

XXX

_Celena looked back at the cranberry and orange juice in her cup and clucked. There was something not quite right about the drink's taste. She had asked Dryden to get her some juice—she really didn't mix well with alcohol and didn't care for the taste of it anyway(or so she tried to tell herself)—and he had come back with some sort of tropical drink. She frowned at it, her blue eyes narrowed, as she took another cautious sip of it. _

_It tasted vaguely of coconuts…and something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on._

_Scolding herself for being overly suspicious—really, she was hanging around Merle too much—she nearly chugged back her juice._

_For a moment a brief wave of dizziness washed over her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, giggling when she caught sight of Hitomi licking Van's neck. Whipping out her camera she got closer and 'click, clicked' away the precious moment. _

_There was no chance that she was _ever _going to let her roommate live this down._

_Noting a nearby drink, Celena picked it up, not really caring if it belonged to anyone. There was no one nearby so she could only assume that someone had left it neglected and it looked rather lonesome sitting there on its own. Bringing it up to eye level she studied it. It was a pretty color, almost a neon blue, and although it smelt faintly of fruit the scent of alcohol was nearly overpowering that she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust. _

_Vaguely, she recalled the dare, the challenge she had received from Hitomi only earlier._

_The dare had been for Celena not to touch a drop of alcohol in any shape or form—not even jello shots, which was rather unfortunate—for the rest of the term. If she did then not only would she acquire a vast collection of old and valuable coins, but Hitomi would even allow her to hang up that horrible tapestry in their room. _

_Always a little sensitive on the issue Celena had readily agreed without thought as to any stipulations._

_She should have remembered that with the New Year fast approaching there would be many parties and the temptation to indulge in a drink, as long as it was mixed well with soda or juice to hide that horrible taste, would be great._

_Shrugging, she pushed the memories of the bet to the furthest corners of her mind. Celena would be careful, make sure not to drink too much, and finally prove to both herself and Hitomi that even she was capable of restraint. The thought brought a smirk to her lips. Hitomi really didn't have the right to criticize her, and by now the girl was probably so far gone that she would have difficulty remembering what she did, never mind what it was that she might have seen Celena drink. _

"_Thirsty?"_

_She nearly spat out her drink when Dryden appeared at her side, his brown eyes slightly glazed from his own consumption, but warm as they studied her form._

XXX

Thinking back on it, she realized that it was probably at that point that her promise to remain sober free for the remainder of the term had come undone. Her relationship with Dryden was new and uncertain enough for her, someone who had never once been in a serious relationship and was constantly mocked about that fact by Allen. All it took was one of those melting smiles—and it certainly did not help the fact that his chin had been slightly unshaven which had only helped to add to his naturally roguish looks—and she had found herself draining the cup of the odd blue drink, her face flushing pink.

Then he had laughed in that sensual way of his, and she suddenly found it rather hard to breathe, feeling as if her halter top and skirt were entirely too hot.

Cringing at the memory Celena had to fight the urge to not curl into a ball and completely bemoan her existence.

XXX

_Giving her that roguish smirk that her brother would never be able to master—really how nearly the entire female population at Academence _[it's the name of where everyone is attending, Insitution of Academence, I didn't want to use Academy of …something.] _was in agreement that Allen was a living breathing sex god was something that she would never be able to understand—he had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her nearly flush against his body and they moved in time with the pulsing music._

_At some point during the slow bump and grind another drink found its way into her hands. She blinked at it dumbly, wondering where in all the hells it could have possibly come from, before shrugging and tossing the drink back. She grimaced. _

_Whatever it was, it was definitely not a good year._

_The music really wasn't that pleasant anymore. Stifling a groan she leaned her forehead against Dryden's chest, and tried to block out the horrible pounding._

_At this point, she wasn't certain whether the hammering was coming from within or without. _

"_Celena?"_

_His voice, which was usually more than enough to make her swoon, was doing nothing to help and if she were prone to tempers like some people she would have gladly told her boyfriend to sod the fuck off, but then he had to go and wrap that arm more securely around her waist and stopped moving. _

_Really her legs were starting to feel like rubber and it was a damn good thing he was holding her up._

_Dryden led her to a darker part of the dance floor and if her head hadn't been pounding in the most horrible way then she probably would have long since been reduced to girlish goo._

_His skillful fingers—and yes, they could be pretty damn skillful—massaged at her temples and she whimpered when it didn't do anything to relieve the pain. _

"_What did you drink tonight?" His wonderful voice was almost scolding and in the half darkness by the terrace didn't seem quite as annoying._

"_Why?" By the gods, was that her voice? She sounded like something that was dying._

_He eyed her critically. "I suppose you haven't eaten anything or had any water at all?"_

_Celena could only stare at Dryden dumbly, her blue eyes blinking incomprehension. _

_Heaving a sigh, Dryden raked a hand through his dark, curly hair muttering, "She warned me about this…"_

_She didn't even have to ask who the she was. First thing tomorrow morning, when she saw Hitomi, she was going to _strangle _that girl. To try and distract her boyfriend from her sudden murderous thoughts the young woman tried to smile at him, but only succeeded with a half repulsive grimace._

_Maybe it was the alcohol—had she really drunk that much?—but as she studied him, Celena couldn't help but notice how distant Dryden was. His eyes were scanning the dance floor as if he was searching for something. She tried to speak, to ask what was wrong but her voice only succeeded in coming out in a horrible rasp that had her wincing when he suddenly looked down at her. _

"_Why don't you stay here," he stroked her silver blonde hair as he lowered his head closer to her ear so that she could properly hear the softly spoken words, "and I'll get you something to drink."_

"_No alcohol." She moaned. Why just the thought of the stuff made her head throb even—oh, _ow.

XXX

If there were only a few things that she could actually remember clearly about that night then it was the way he had chuckled. It was low and seductive and her skin had tingled more than just a little bit before he had walked away.

_And that,_ Celena decided, _was where all my trouble began._

Although she really didn't care to remember anything else of what had happened last night the memories came unbidden and she suddenly felt violently ill.

Hardly even able to moan at the way that her stomach gurgled and clenched horribly, she pushed back away from her vanity. The force of her movement caused her chair to tip over and she was scarcely able to avoid tripping over it as she ran to the bathroom.

XXX

_She pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips hesitantly, unable to resist a small smile even despite the fact that she was starting to wonder if taking a sledgehammer to her own head would make the horrible pounding stop._

_It wasn't until the music faded to something that was less pounding and more romantic that Celena realized that she had been resting on the lone bench by the terrace for quite sometime. She wasn't sure how many minutes had passed or if it had even been a full hour. What she did know was that it was long enough that even though her head was still pounding as if someone was doing the tango she felt a little clearer._

_Opening her eyes she searched for Dryden. By the Ancestors, where was he? Surely, it didn't take that long to get a thing of water._

_Her blue eyes half open, Celena searches the crowd for her boyfriend, half struggling to get up._

_It doesn't take long to spot him and when she does her heart clenches. _

_For some reason her twin wasn't at the side of the youngest Asturian princess. The twit, as Hitomi often called her. _

_The young Schezar's throat suddenly goes very dry as she watches _her _boyfriend move closer to the princess and not for the first time she resents Millerna._

_She never really cared for the princess with her fair, golden hair. The woman was too much of a carbon copy of her elder sister, Duchess Marlene, for Celena to be able to like her. The Duchess was nice enough, if one were to ask her the Lady Schezar's opinion on the matter on a good day, but she had allowed herself to be seduced by her foolish brother, and after what had followed—_

_There were times, far too many, when Celena would say that it was Marlene who did the seducing; or at the very least encourage inappropriate attention._

_It probably wasn't fair to condemn the woman so—and she and Hitomi had gotten into many arguments over the matter—but it didn't matter. Allen was her brother, he was her damn twin…_

_She didn't know when her brain had ordered her limbs to move but suddenly she was standing. She really didn't register the green bottle in her hand with the alcohol that almost seemed to glow—radioactive much?—until she had tilted her head back and brought the rim of it to her lips. She chugged, something that she had never done before, the drink. It almost burned as it slid down her throat and warmth spread through her limbs. Celena could only hope that it wouldn't take long for the drink to numb her._

_Gods, she didn't want to feel anything right now._

XXX

Things got a little fuzzy after that point. All she could remember was the pulsing beat of the loud music and the indescribable itch that had lodged itself underneath her skin. She had been on the prowl, she could remember that much, at least. Somehow, she had slipped out of the awkward, gangly shell that was Celena, twin of Allen. She forgot about her short hair that she was still teased ferociously over, even at 22.

She felt confident, like a big strong feline that had her pick of who would be her mate.

Reflecting back on it, she realized now that it was probably a foreshadowing that there was something not quite right about her relationship with Dryden, and she could recall that, even in her drunken stupor, for some reason or another she felt a little…used.

Maybe it had just been the alcohol talking, but when she had spotted him taking it up with that…that blonde twit—regardless of how royal and pleasant Millerna was it was the general consensus of the majority of the female population of the Institution that she was still a twit—all she had been able to see was red. So she had hunted down the most attractive male she could find—unfortunately in her inebriated state even the scarred professor who excelled on the theory of levistones looked attractive—and proceeded to bump and grind and indulge in all manners of act to make her boyfriend jealous.

Things got a little bit blurry after that.

XXX

_Celena wasn't quite sure if that was her head pounding or if the music had somehow moved inside her skull, all she knew was that, _damn_, it hurt! _

_Granted the constant pounding in her head __had__ dimmed quite considerable by the—_oh my—_the sudden fizzle of sensitized nerves that was a direct result of her partner's rather talented lips, but it was still rather annoying. _

_Trying to think past the pounding of her head, the slight dizziness of too much alcohol, and the persistent press of those wonderful lips against her own, the young scholar tried to find the strength of mind to push back just a little bit and kindly inform her prey that they would be moving their activities to one of the rooms upstairs._

_His skillful hands—obviously this guy got around—splayed over her back briefly before running over the curve of her hips briefly and back. She responded by pulling him closer, and pressing hungrily against him, kissing harder. _

_Something about the softness of the long, almost gold strands that brushed against her neck—honestly what self respecting man wore hair that long; Allen certainly didn't count because he was only a few steps short of a man whore—was more than a little creepy and gave her the urge to push him away. Celena's blue eyes fluttered and she moved her hands up to shove the unknown stranger away so that she could take a step back and get a good look at him—damn, he was a good kisser—when a tunic of scarlet silk caught her eye. Squinting she watched as three very familiar figures heading up to the dormitories. _

_The _male _dormitories._

_Actually only one of the figures was actually walking, and the way her cousin moved it was in that stealthy-muhahaha-I-am-evil-fear-me way of his gave her the distinct impression that the other two really had no idea who was behind them._

_If she had been more sober, Celena would have raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at the way Hitomi and Van were all roving hands, hot kisses and—OH GODS—were they undressing each other?!?_

_They had hardly even made up the first step!_

_She __moved__ back a step, ignoring the mewl of protest that came from her partner (a mewl, a _mewl_! Was this person a man or not?), and raised her camera. She clicked the button rapidly, not daring to waste a moment, until the three of them disappeared from view._

_Oh, Hitomi was going to _kill _her!_

_Grinning she turned her attention back to her make out partner—Hitomi wasn't going to be the only one getting lucky tonight—and promptly froze._

_Oh hell, NO._

_Crystal blue eyes, nearly as glazed as hers most likely from too much drink, blinked back at her a little uncomprehending. Allen looked at her dumbly, looking every bit the dumb, stereotypical blonde that Celena knew her brother to be._

I think I'm going to throw up.

_When realization—finally—dawned on her brother's face he looked every bit as disgusted as she felt. _

_Celena wanted to speak, stumbled for some sort of excuse, (how the hell was she supposed to explain this?) but found that she couldn't. _

_It was like her Chaos Professor used to say, "Sometimes, due to the unpredictability and flow of chaos leads a person into a situation where one finds that there are no words."_

_Then her elder twin started to scream his head off like a distressing damsel. _

_It was at that moment, when Celena was looking around wildly__,__ her expression panicked and trying to think of a way to _shut _her brother _up, _that an extremely drunk Gaddess staggered over to Allen's side, giggling like a schoolgirl._

"_Oh Allen, you kissed your sister? Oh man, I always knew. I knew it! You two are the worst twins ever!" He leered drunkenly at Celena who was all too grateful for the distraction. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!

"_Hey Celena?_ _You wanna go somewhere and—"_

_Maybe it was a combination of the embarrassment that she was really nothing more th__a__n a rebound, the horrified realization that she had made out with her twin (Oh, I think I'm going to be _sick_.), the fact that Hitomi was getting laid and she wasn't, or Gaddess' lecherous, sometimes repulsive nature in general, but without thinking she grabbed the nearest serving tray._

_Her face was pink and she ignored the shocked looks she received as the drinks on the tray clattered to the floor. Letting out a wild shriek she pounded away with the silver platter on that buffoon's head until the Institution's guards came to drag her away. _

XXX

The only consolation that she could find in the whole horrible night was that no matter how drunk she had been it had to have been nothing compared to what Hitomi went through.

Seeing the self-proclaimed mystic draping herself all over Van Fanel—a man that Hitomi had sworn several times that she would not touch with a ten foot pole—and then practically grinding against both Van _and _Celena's cousin, Dilandau, was a sight that she was not likely going to forget.

Running the tips of her fingers over the metallic magenta camera, Celena couldn't help but grin gleefully despite her pounding headache that she had the evidence to prove it.

* * *

**Ok, this was slightly disturbing.. This is just something to warn against the effects of alcohol. This was certainly not meant to imply anything.**

**I make no excuses for this fic or the earlier, equally as disturbing chapter of WTF. It was going to be Dilandau and Hitomi…I don't what the hell I was on when I wrote this and I apologize if it offends.**

**Stay tuned for a new chapter of KRL that involves no snogging siblings and waking up with strange people in bed. Just a healthy dose of angst. **

***happy sigh* Oh, angst, how I love thee. **


End file.
